


Rough

by Ratsludge



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dirty Talk, Female Ejaculation, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: Peter wants it rough but Wade is hesitant...until he isn't...





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!! Peter is 17 in this story so pwease dont kill me.

Peter and Wade had been officially dating for around 9 months now. Wade was really the mushiest romantic to Peter, bringing him flowers and chocolate, telling how much he loved Peter all the time every day.

 

He was soft with Peter, a little too soft.

 

“You….want me to….what?” Wade asked, feeling a bit nervous.

 

“I want you to be rough with me.” Peter repeated.

 

Peter sat on the bed, legs hanging off the side. All he wore was his red half binder and a red pair of lace panties. His eyes were half lidded and devious, a devilish smile across his face.

 

“I want you to fuck me hard until I can't stand.”

 

Wade twiddled his thumbs.

 

“Are you sure? Because when I get rough...I get…. _rough._ ”

 

Peter nodded, spreading his legs, running his fingers over his crotch teasingly.

 

Wade took a breath. “Okay.”

 

Wade took a minute, getting into the zone. He then walked over to Peter. Peter could feel a totally different aura coming from Wade, a heaviness in the air. It made him shiver. Wade grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a tongue filled kiss. Peter moaned and Wade threw him back, climbing onto the bed. He took out his cock, hard and twitching and smacked it against Peter's cheek. Peter smiled and opened his mouth before the cock was shoved roughly down his throat. It took everything within him not to gag as thick strings of spit ran down his chin and tears rolled down his cheeks. It hurt so bad but he fucking loved it.

 

“Yeah? You like your dirty mouth being used as a fleshlight? You filthy boy.”

 

Peter tried to reach down to touch himself but his hand was grabbed and roughly pulled away. He whimpered, shivering as he could feel the cock throbbing, knowing what was coming next.

 

“A-ah fuck!” Wade cried out, cumming into the poor boy's throat.

 

Peter choked as the cock was removed but hastily swallowed every drop of cum. He wasn't going to let such a precious thing go to waste. Then he yelped as the panties were ripped at the sides, leading to it falling down to reveal Peter's soaking wet hole. Wade audibly growled and practically smashed his face into Peter's crotch. He tasted every inch of Peter, relishing in the squirms and mewls from above.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you raw.” Wade said, suddenly leaning up and pushing his cock into the boy. Peter moaned and groaned before two fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth. The fingers were then removed, wiping the residue of spit across Peter's face before giving it a nice hard slap. Peter's ears were ringing as two hands were wrapped around his throat, Wade was holding him in place to fuck him harder. Peter nearly wept, screaming incohesive strings of profanities and “please”. Peter saw stars as his stomach twisted and he suddenly felt close. Wade could feel Peter clenching around him and fucked harder into the hot velvet of Peter's hole.

 

“You gonna squirt and cum all over my dick?” Wade whispered, leaning down to the boy's ear. “Huh? You gonna fucking cum?” His voice sounded like Peter imagined a wolf would before devouring his prey.

 

“Yes yes yes! Oh my god Wade I'm - cumming!!! I'm cumming!!!”

 

Peter shook violently, hot liquid squirting out of him as he tightened around his lover. Wade nearly lost it right there but continued to fuck Peter hard through his orgasm. Then it was Ward's turn. He plunged deep one last time, biting into Peter's shoulder, whom of which cried out as he was filled up and blood was drawn from the bite. They lay there, panting. Then Peter laughed.

 

“Damn Wade, I knew you were hardcore but...wow…”

 

Wade chuckled.

 

“Believe it or not I held back.”

 

Peter flipped Wade over, crawling on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips.

 

“Don't next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
